gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 241
Introduction The number one host in the Kabuki district, Kyoshiro, summons the Odd Jobs members to his club, Takamagahara, and tells them that he intends to quit because of a lady named Madame Yagami who controls the night world. It seems that she declared she would be making a second visit to Takamagahara, which is essentially a death sentence. The hosts at Kyoshiro's have quit out of fear, so Gintoki and co must find hosts to handle the Madame... Plot The Yorozuya are invited over to Kyoushiro’s host club, the Takamagahara where they learn that he’s leaving the business. The reason being a young socialite known as Madame Yagami who holds a great amount of influence in the nightclub business and is known for never visiting the same club twice. However as she left their host club it was with a promise of returning, meaning she must intend to ruin them. Regardless however Kyoushiro still intends to keep going and change her mind, but with this supposed threat all of the hosts who work at his club have been too scared to come to work, and so without a moment to rest the Yorozuya take up his call. Doing their job as they would expect hosts to act and calling in a few friends to help out, Hasegawa in his cardboard suit and a particularly macho someone who already works in this business Otae. Who only calms down after that comment when Kyoushiro compliments her. And of course now that she’s involved Kondo instantly shows up to help them, deciding to leave the Shinsengumi behind and become a hostalker, to Gintoki though he’s a host’s car. However while they may have a good amount of members now Kyoushiro has yet to see their technique, an aspect which teamwork will be critical in. So they start things with Hasegawa, having him bump into a girl and presenting a white feather to her, asking if she had dropped it. Things then going downhill when Hasegawa’s suit falls apart, Kagura shows up in an angel costume, Shinpachi in a police uniform, and Otae just getting pissed and taking her wig off. However in truth all of this was merely part of a ploy for Gintoki to get closer to a girl on the sidelines, offering her his card as she’s about to leave and giving her the impression that not all hosts are superficial. Giving Kyoushiro an ounce of hope before Kondo, the host’s car, shows up to give them a ride and almost gets himself and Gintoki arrested. With Hijikata and Sougo arriving to hit them and learn of Kondo’s intentions to start over again as a hostalker which they refuse to really accept, but with Madame Yagami soon on her way Kyoushiro sees potential in them and employs Hijikata and Sougo as well. And so the New Takamagahara is formed and with Hijikata welcoming their first customers by channeling Date Masamune again and Sougo finding out just how easy being a host is, all he has to do is trick dumb girls into buying food and drinks for him. But when Kyoushiro reveals that his plan is for them to act as his mains while the others back them up, things don’t sit well with Gintoki and things quickly turn into just how miraculous it is for Shinpachi to hold the 8th rank in the character polls so long. However while things were looking bright for a moment, the ones that Otae invited Saigou and such over. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Honjou Kyoushirou *Hachirou 八郎 *Madame Yagami *Shimura Tae *Kondou Isao *Hasegawa Taizou *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Saigou Tokumori Trivia *Kondo makes a reference to One Piece by mentioning Whitebeard and Luffy. Category:Episodes